Discussion utilisateur:Horton11
100px 96px|border BIENVENUE AU PAGE DE DISCUSSION DU ROI JEAN-LOUIS II! Autres C'est un adjectif, donc il veut être après le (noun). Qu'est (c'est est-ce que est?) faux? —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 26, 2011 à 21:48 (UTC) Autres va toujour avant choses. C'est comme other things (EN) ou otras cosas (ES). HORTON11 octobre 26, 2011 à 21:58 (UTC) Je ne comprends pas. Aussi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "toujour"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 26, 2011 à 23:57 (UTC) Like Mi Piace la wikia, molto bello =]...Well if this was an italian wikia i'd be fine but french is not my forte' so in case best of luck =] Arrivederci! Marcus/Michael Villanova octobre 27, 2011 à 22:34 (UTC) Grazie! Well maybe you should. I only know a little bit, but undestand a lot. HORTON11 octobre 28, 2011 à 14:42 (UTC) Prego. Will think about it tho. Marcus/Michael Villanova octobre 28, 2011 à 22:23 (UTC) Est-ce que nous devons parler français? :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 29, 2011 à 02:18 (UTC) :Malheureusment, je ne parle pas francais. :( --Semyon octobre 29, 2011 à 08:44 (UTC) ::C'est mauvais. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) octobre 29, 2011 à 14:44 (UTC) Merci pour les contributions à la famille royale. —TimeMaster (talk • ) septembre 14, 2013 à 18:35 (UTC) : C'et pa problem. Voudais-vous m'aider sur le site? J'ai beaucoup des idees mais en group on pourrait fait plus. HORTON11: • septembre 15, 2013 à 13:36 (UTC) Oui, je veux t'aider, mais je veux faire une île ou un archipel. Je ne veux plus faire une cité-État, donc il n'y aura pas encore des quartiers. Je pense que nous devrions faire des plans pour le wiki ici. Écris tes idées, stp. —TimeMaster (talk • ) septembre 15, 2013 à 15:26 (UTC) : J'aime beaucoup l'idee d'une pays-ville, c'est tres different des autres wikinations, qui sont tous des iles et des archipels. Ca nous fait different et je voudrai ca. HORTON11: • septembre 16, 2013 à 13:10 (UTC) :s Je ne sais pas quoi faire. —TimeMaster (talk • ) septembre 29, 2013 à 22:12 (UTC) Bonjour! Bonjour Horton, c'est Frijoles! Est-ce que tu es actif en Cettatie? Je voudrais contribuer, mais mon francais n'est pas bien :( Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (discussion) septembre 28, 2013 à 15:50 (UTC) Horton Shouldn't we have this written in italian too? Like, the tabber feature on pages so you can switch. mars 22, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Why Italian? 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 mars 22, 2014 à 21:59 (UTC) Je vous conseillerais parler en français et conserver le français autant que possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on voudrait écrire en italien. —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 2, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Tu aimerais faire un forum où nous pouvons faire une discussion pour le futur de ce wiki et envisager la nation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 2, 2014 à 11:02 (UTC) Oui, si tu veux. On a le Forum:Café maintenant. Et pensez-vous que vous pourriez me faire un admin, parce-que j'ai des idees por le dessin du wiki et aussi un logo et icon pour ajouter. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 2, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) Merrystar l'a déjà fait: (User rights log) . . Merrystar (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for Utilisateur:Horton11 from (none) to administrator and bureaucrat ‎(adoption request) Peut-être je vais faire un autre forum pour envisager le wiki, vendredi ou samedi. —TimeMaster (talk • ) avril 2, 2014 à 22:42 (UTC) Bon, si tu veux on peut le faire. Mais on pourrait utiliser le café aussi (c'est comme The Pub en Lovie et Barzone). 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 avril 3, 2014 à 13:12 (UTC) Burenie Tu veux envahir la Burenie? Ce serait une contre-attaque. —TimeMaster (talk • ) mai 23, 2014 à 16:38 (UTC) On pourrait le faire, mais la Cettatie n'a pas la capabilite pour des invasions. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 mai 23, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) Nous pouvons augmenter la population. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) mai 24, 2014 à 00:38 (UTC) On doit pas changer la population. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 mai 24, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC) Activité Je ne sais pas. Je ferai le baccalauréat international, donc je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les wikis. Cependant, c'est probablement une bonne idée que je pratique le français. Bref, quelles sont tes idées pour Cettatie? —TimeMaster (talk • ) août 20, 2014 à 02:15 (UTC) : La plus grande idee c'etait de modifier la Cettatie pour avoir son propre territoire. C'est mieux que prendre du terre français et pour moi c'est mieux qu'un archipel. Maintenant le plan c'est de travailler sur les lieux et et creer plus des gens, des lieux tourstiques etc. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 août 20, 2014 à 12:51 (UTC) ::C'est une idée sensée. Oui, nous devrions en premier faire les lieux et villes. Quelle sorte d'économie est-ce que tu penses que Cettatie aura? —TimeMaster (talk • ) août 20, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) :::Basee sur le tourisme, les biens immobiliers de (luxury real estate), des banques, un peut come Monaco. 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 août 20, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Aussi, j'ai une question de français (c'est un peu rouillé). Si je voudrais ajouter le phrase "la prochaine année" ou "cette année" à "Je ferai le baccalauréat international. . .", ou est-ce que on les mettrait? Je pense que c'est après "international" mais je ne suis pas sûr. >_> —TimeMaster (talk • ) août 20, 2014 à 02:21 (UTC) : Tu peux dir "Je ferai le baccalauréat international la prochaine année" ou "la prochaine année, je ferai le BI". 70px|link=User:horton11 • 40px|link=User talk:horton11 août 20, 2014 à 12:51 (UTC) :: Ok, bon. Je n'ai pas utilisé la langue pour presque trois mois (est-ce que c'est une disposition correcte?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) août 20, 2014 à 15:19 (UTC) Tchat en direct Cettatie live chat. mars 14, 2015 à 18:03 (UTC) Ruling dynasty It is important to know who the husband of Isabelle de Cettatie was, because his family would be the ruling dynasty of Cettatie as Jean-Louis II de Cettatie is a male-line descendant of Isabelle and her husband. Wabba The I (discussion) avril 5, 2017 à 15:15 (UTC) Hmm, perhaps a German prince. It was pretty common back in the day. horton11 avril 17, 2017 à 16:14 (UTC) It is logic that the current Roi uses 'de Vintimille' as his surname, but it would be interesting to know his real name. Wabba The I (discussion) avril 19, 2017 à 06:46 (UTC) Tax haven I wonder if Cettatie is a tax haven such as Monaco (on which it is loosely based)? If so, many rich people and multinationals from the IWO would have bought a house here and have their money deposited on Cetatian banks. If not, it is just a rich and luxury micronation. Wabba The I (discussion) mars 27, 2018 à 08:56 (UTC) : Perhaps a minimal tax? It is modeled on Monaco and other elegant/luxury town in the Mediterranean, like Juan-les-Pins, Marbella, Menton and Roquebrune. horton11 mars 27, 2018 à 11:39 (UTC) Admin Is it possible to make me an admin since I'm one of the two active users here? Wabba The I (discussion) mai 27, 2018 à 11:44 (UTC) Please :o Wabba The I (discussion) août 23, 2018 à 17:43 (UTC) Wow hadn't noticed the first one. I guess I could, yeah. horton11 août 23, 2018 à 19:10 (UTC) It would be easy and handy for me. Wabba The I (discussion) août 23, 2018 à 19:25 (UTC)